ploetzlichfeefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:Korra2000
Zuerst einmal ein hallo an Dich! :-) Ich freue mich, dass Du auf meiner Profilseite vorbeischaust. Nun, über mich gibt es eigentlich nicht viel zu sagen. Ich bin 14 Jahre alt, besuche die 9. Klasse in einem Gymnasium und habe manchmal sehr viel Freizeit. Über mich Hmm.. Mal überlegen, was für nennenswerte Dinge es über mich gibt.. Ich bin erstens mal ein Mädchen =D (ich weiß, sehr einfallsreich), das sehr gerne Bücher liest, aber auch hin und wieder Filme schaut, bin zwar kein so großer Anime-Fan, doch dafür bin ich eine totale Fanatikerin der Serie "Avatar - Der Herr der Elemente" (eng. "Avatar: The Last Airbender") und dessen Fortsetzung, "Die Legende von Korra" (eng. "The Legend of Korra") und bin ein unheimlich großer Freak davon. :D So, wie es sich für einen waschechten Fan auch gehört. ^^ Natürlich bin ich auch ein Fan der Plötzlich Fee - Reihe von Julie Kagawa. Sonst wäre ich ja nicht in diesem Wiki. ^-^ Ich habe die Reihe erst vor kurzem fertig gelesen und ich habe festgestellt, dass ich mächtiges Glück habe, so etwas Tolles überhaupt lesen zu dürfen, und dann noch von solch einer begabten Autorin, bei der man auch merkt, wie sehr ihr das Schreiben Spaß macht und dass sie dann mit ihrem eigenen Schreibstil so sehr brilliert ist schon herausragend meiner Meinung nach. :D Aber ich bin der Ansicht, dass ich nicht die einzige Person hier bin, die so denkt; denn sonst gäbe es ja dieses Wiki hier nicht, das allein aus der Willenskraft eines treuen Anhängers der Reihe entstanden ist, überzeugt durch die fantastische fiktive Welt mitsamt deren Lebewesen und nicht zu vergessen durch den wundervollen Schreibstil, der die Fans immer wieder überrascht, sobald sich Kagawa in eine neue Herausforderung stürzt und sich in unbekanntes Terrain begibt, das da nun "Plötzlich Prinz" (eng. "The Lost Prince") wäre. :D Puh, ... ich weiß, so viele Wörter auf einmal, die dann noch in ineinander verstrickten Sätzen enden. :D Um mal etwas Abwechslung zu schaffen, hier ein paar Fakten über mich. Diesmal in kurzen, knappen Stichworten. Wir wollen ja schließlich nicht, dass Du Augenkrebs bekommst. ;D Facts About Me: *Diese Person liebt es, Musik zu hören und hat so gut wie jeden Tag ein neues Lieblingslied *Zwar ist die Schule nicht ganz aufregend, aber wenn es etwas gibt, was diese Person mag, dann wären es die Fächer Englisch und Latein *Ich verliere ständig irgendetwas :D *Daraus kann man folgern, dass ich tollpatschig bin, was gar nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich ist *Ohne zwei bestimmte Freundinnen hätte ich niemals diese Buchreihe entdeckt *"Plötzlich Fee" (eng. "Iron Fey") gehört zu meinen Lieblingsbüchern *Jeder gute Charakter aus der Reihe ist von mir gemocht *Diese Person ist aber ein noch größerer Fan von den oben genannten Avatar - Serien *Dieser Fan wundert sich gerade, ob das Wort "Fan" vom Wort "Fanatiker" stammt... >>wirft einen Blick auf die Fakten<< Hat ja toll geklappt.. So viel zum Thema "kurze, knappe Stichworte". Na ja, aber um die Sache wieder halbwegs gerade zu biegen, sind hier ein paar Fun Facts zu allem möglichem. :D Fun Facts: *Eigentlich war die Originalversion der "Plötzlich Prinz" - Reihe im Englischen zuerst mit dem Titel "Iron Prince" statt "The Lost Prince" betitelt *Das Wort "ferrum" kommt aus dem Lateinischen und bedeutet "Eisen", was gut auf die Rolle von Ferrum zurückführen würde, da dieser der erste Eiserne König war *Es ist nicht bekannt, wer der Vater oder die Väter von Mabs Söhnen ist/sind *Von Titania und Mab mag ich Mab lieber *Mein Lieblingsband ist "Plötzlich Fee - Herbstnacht" *Meghan erinnert mich etwas an Korra, Ariella an Asami und Ash an Mako irgendwie oO Lol, Makorra and Masami intended xD Okay alle mann, lasst uns ein neues Ship gründen: MeghanxAriella! Korrasami right there xP Also ich wäre ja sofort für GrimalkinxPuck :'D *Ich werde nicht bekanntgeben, welches Pairing ich shippe. Noch nicht. Ein Tipp: ist sehr beliebt und hat viele Verfechter. Ich weiß, echt hilfreich. ;P To be continued... Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Hier kannst du Links zu deinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen! * Link auf Seite #2 * Link auf Seite #3